


Keeping Calm

by Just_Jess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: Oswald was in love with Edward Nygma, he just hopes he still has a chance to tell him.





	Keeping Calm

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own
> 
> I own nothing blah

Oswald was doing his best to remain calm as the man pushed Edward out in front of him holding a knife to his neck. Edward let out a muffled groan due to the huge piece of tape slapped over his mouth. Keeping his eyes down Edward was obviously ashamed as he avoided eye contact with Oswald at any cost. Taking in the state of his boyfriend made his blood boil. It had only been a few hours since he was snatched off the street outside of the GCPD, but he looked like he had already taken quite a beating. The man's arm wrapped around Edward's chest was clearly the only thing that kept him from falling over. Oswald was an extremely possesive person, a trait Edward didnt seem to mind and handled better than most. Seeing Edward in his current state had signed this man's death warrant.

This whole mess was a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Edward was on his way to work when he was forced into a car. The man was looking for any GCPD worker to kidnap and make a name for himself, Edward was the unlucky volunteer. It didnt help that Edward dressed like a a libarian which made him look like an easy target. The man then forced Edward to call to him demading money for his safe return. Oswald had thought it was a was some kind of bad riddle or joke at first and almost told Edward to grow up. Surely no one with two brain cells would be stupid enough to take his boyfriend. This man had no idea of the big mistake he had made, Oswald Cobblepot was not someone to mess with.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," Oswald said with a hint of annoyance. The man paused for a moment then smiled as he forced Edward to lean back and mockingly dusted off the front of Edward's shirt. With his arms tied behind his back, Edward was left unable to do anything but groan as he was forced into a rather uncomforatble position . "Better?" he asked as he let him back up, "do you have my money, or do I need to start carving up this pretty boys face?"

Oswald ignored the men for the moment and focused just on Edward. "Ed, buddy I need you to look at me. Are you ok?" Reluctanly Edward met his gaze, he looked tired and defeated but gave a small nod. Oswald's heart ached seeing him like this, they hadn't been together for very long but Oswlad was already relised he loved Edward, he just hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. 

The man not happy with being ignored made a small cut on Edward's throat, this made Edward panic as a small amount of blood to drip down his neck. "MY MONEY!" he yelled. Oswald's face went blank, "very well. You made your point," he said throwing the bag to the man's feet. "Its all there, small bills as you asked." The man smiled as squated down forceing Edward down with him, grabbing the bag he unzipped it to make sure that the money was actully there. "Looks about right," he said as he stood basically picking Edward up by the waist. "Once I confirm that its all here, Ill let him go." 

Oswald was not about to let that happen, "that was not the agreement, you let him go now." The man laughed, "no offense, but I dont think you have much of a choice." Oswald glared pretending like he hadn't planned on something like this to happening. Edward closed his eyes just wanting to sleep as the man throw him over his shoulder. Oswald just smirked, "look your apparently not from around here. Im done playing this game now. Leave Edward and the money and I will let you live for a little longer." The man laughed again, "bold words for a cripple," the man said making a reference to Oswald's limp. 

That was the moment Oswald lost it , without showing any emotion he simply pointed and a single gunshot rang out striking the man in the forehead. The man instantly fell to the ground bringing Edward down with him. Oswald quickly rushed over and kneeled down next to the pair, carfully he rolled Edward over. "Ed," he cradled his head as he carefully pulled the tape off his mouth. "Ed, look at me. Hey Im here now, I need you to look at me." Edward slowly opens his eyes, offering Oswald a small smile and whispered, "I love ..." he slowly closed his eyes as he lost his fight to stay awake.

Oswlad smiled as he gently ran his hand through Edward's hair, "I love you too Edward Nygma," he whispered. He was brought out of his thoughts when his two men walked up, "hey boss, what do you want us to do with the body? " One asked as the other kicked the dead man to make sure he is in fact dead. "Make it disappear," Oswald said flatly, "he won't be missed." 

As they dragged the body away Oswald leaned down and kissed Edward's forehead, "you know I'm never letting you out of my sight again." After throwing the body in the turck his men helped him carry Edward to the car. Oswald carefully freed Edward from his restaints and held him as they drove home, they had alot to talk about but for now the sound of Edward's slow steady breathing was enough for him.


End file.
